Anticipated Pleasure
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Almost a PWP. Flynn/Yuri.  I knew that Flynn was mad but I also knew that he wasn't about to arrest me.  No, he was going to just punish me instead. I couldn't wait.


_Ok, so this was a random idea that I almost didn't write down. But I did! And it really wasn't meant to be this long. Really. It just kept on going and now I'm almost at 5000 words again. But I just couldn't end it! Anyway, It's a Flynn/Yuri. It begins in Capua Nor when the team arrives and Yuri heads into the alley and fights the assassins. It is slightly AU in that Flynn doesn't try to fight Yuri after they finish off the assassins but everything else is more or less the same._

**ANTICIPATED PLEASURE**

_**Summary: Almost a PWP. Flynn/Yuri. I knew that Flynn was mad but I also knew that he wasn't about to arrest me. No, he was going to just punish me instead. I couldn't wait.**_

"Yuri." I heard him call my name even above the clatter of the swords banging against each other regardless of how quiet a tone it had been uttered in. That damn Flynn had _trained _me to recognize his voice almost anywhere. I held my ground as best I could while still swinging my sword. Responding to his voice would have been nice, seeing him would have been better, but staying alive was by far the best option. So, instead of turning to the soothing voice calling out to me, I drew my sword back and plunged it forward again into the stomach of the assassin attacking me.

In barely an instant, I felt him sliding up next to me, striking at my attackers with such fervor that I was momentarily stunned. I know he was protective, but this was just a slaughter. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and joined back in the fighting.

It was over far too quickly after that. Flynn wasn't in the Knights for nothing after all. I stepped back, sheathing my sword, when he turned to face me after pulling his sword from the dead body it was impaled into. It was so surreal. Here he was, standing right in front of me again.

Flynn.

Before the words could properly form in my mouth, or even in my head, I found myself shoved against the dirty wall of the dark alley. A burst of pain erupted in my head as I collided with the unyielding concrete of the building behind me, but I paid it no mind. It was hard to focus on anything besides the hot mouth attaching itself to the juncture between my neck and shoulder and the sharp teeth sinking into the tender flesh there. My eyes widened at the feeling and the gasp that left my mouth could have been mistaken for pain, but both I and Flynn knew better.

It had been months since I saw him last and it only made the sensations all that more appetizing. I tried to take a breath of much needed air in that resulted in me gasping as I reached my left hand up to the back of his head and tangled my fingers in the soft blond hair, pulling him closer into my neck. I let my eyes drift shut and tilted my head as far to the left as possible to give him more room, and more skin to tear into.

"Ga…nnn…F-fly-" I tried to speak through the gasping but couldn't even get through his name before I heard his laughter in the crook of my neck, the vibrations shifting the teeth lodged into my flesh sending flashes of pleasure throughout my body.

He doesn't release me and he doesn't speak, but instead begins to pull in his breath, sucking at the abused flesh in his mouth. My hard gasping quickly changed to a mix of pleasured moaning and pain-filled sobs. His tongue presses against the wound and swipes over it in a circle, as if caressing it in apology before he bites down again, but more gently this time.

I let out a breath that I'm not sure is in relief or frustrating before I shove him backwards.

I could hear footsteps and the frantic voice of Estelle echoing into the alleyway. She didn't need to see that. I spare a glance at Flynn to see that he's noticed the sounds as well. I can only be thankful that he seems to agree with me and doesn't simply return to his previous position, ignoring the other's presence completely.

It wouldn't have been the first time.

I held my ground, steadying my breath and heartbeat as she turned into the darkness and caught sight of the two of us. It was clear that she suspected nothing and I suddenly thanked the darkness as I turned my right side into it. It hid the bloody bite mark well. I stayed back in the shadows as the petite girl embraced Flynn. The naïve girl didn't even seem to notice the raging hard on that Flynn carried. I knew it was there, the outline still pressing against the rough fabric of his pants.

Suddenly, all I wanted was Estelle to leave us so we could return to what she had interrupted.

Before I had the chance for anything though, The Great Flynn grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away. I stood waiting back in the darkness watching as he rushed off to leave me behind again. My last sight of him before the turned the corner was one last smoldering glance back at me that promised pleasure in my near future.

I took a steady breath, my heartbeat finally calming down, and willed my erection to subside. I forced the image of Flynn from my mind and my heart as I walked out into the open and headed to the nearest source of water. I had a shoulder wound that had to be tended to.

I snuck past Karol and Rita as quietly as I could and made my way to the edge of the town where I had seen a small pool of water as we entered Capua Nor. It was far enough away from the city to be convenient and close enough so that I was still inside the barrier. I slipped out of my shirt and settled down on a small rock and cupped the cool liquid, bringing it up to the bite and poured it over it as best I could at such an odd angle, cursing Flynn the entire time.

He knew how hard it was to cover these marks but that never stopped him. Oh sure, sometimes he was kind enough to put them on other places on my body, but his favorite was the neck. I leaned over the water and stared down into it hoping to see just how bad the damage was this time. It felt like it would make an obvious bruise. I eyed the black and blue circle adorning my neck and rubbed a cool finger over the indentions surrounding it. There would be no denying what it was. I gave a sigh and continued to wash the blood that had already begun to dry. There was nothing I would do about it now except turn up the collar of my jacket and hope that it covered the worst of it.

I stood up, knowing that my neck was as clean as it was going to be and pulled my jacket back on. I flipped the collar up and tilted my head slightly to the left and grimaced as the fabric rubbed uncomfortable against the still tender wound. Stubbornly, I moved my head back determined to ignore the slight pain. Comparably, this was actually pretty gentle for Flynn.

I made my way back into the town and to the inn, knowing that everyone would be there by now. Flynn was likely there as well, a thought that reluctantly sent shivers of pleasure down my back. I opened the door, seeing Rita and Karol already inside and enjoying the warmth the inn provided. They each gave a slight wave and made their way over to me. After informing me that Estelle and 'that blonde guy' were in a room alone together, and had been there for a while, I nodded and stepped to the door. I could almost feel Rita's jealousy at the thought of Estelle being with him alone in there, but I shoved the thought away. I knew better than to be jealous. Flynn may be a lot of things; mouthy, arrogant, rough, but he was the single most loyal man I have ever met. He just wasn't capable of such a betrayal.

I didn't even knock as I pushed the door open and stepped inside, confirming what I already knew by seeing the two sitting causally across from each other at a small table. The sudden, abrupt silence didn't surprise me in the slightest. Flynn had obviously taken her away earlier because he needed to speak to her privately about something. I didn't care much but joked about it anyway. It seemed though that Flynn was the only one to catch on that I wasn't bothered about it in the slightest because Estelle suddenly had a guilty glow about her. I wondered for a second what she felt guilty about before she answered my question.

"I'm afraid I told him everything." She said in her quiet voice. I couldn't care much as to whether or not Flynn knew everything that had transpired over the time he had been gone or not though. I would have told him eventually when we were alone anyway.

A 'thank you' from my blonde knight and then a 'you're under arrest' sub sequentially followed. I held back a snort, knowing that I was the only person in the room who heard the implied proposition hidden in his tone. Oh I could tell that Flynn was angry at my reckless actions, but he wasn't going to arrest me. The tingle of anticipation trailed down my spine. He was just going to simply _punish_ me.

I turned my attention away from the occupants of the room as two more people stepped inside. I couldn't care less anymore. My mind was solely focused on the quickly growing erection I could only blame Flynn for. And by his slight smirk he sent me when attention left him, he clearly knew what he was doing to me.

I turned and left the room in a huff, knowing it was what was expected of me, and walked down the hallway. It wouldn't be long before Flynn followed behind me and I wanted to be close by so as to not anger him further. I could already imagine the abuse my body was going to suffer tonight. There was no need to add to it.

A few minutes later I was proven right as Flynn stepped up beside me and, without stopping, grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. I had had my suspicions that Flynn had ordered his own private room and was proved correct when he stopped in front of the door. It was barely opened and shut before I was slammed backwards against it in a manner quite similar to how it had been out in the alley. I gasped out loudly at the combined sensation of pain from being slammed against the hard wood and the jarring of the wound I carried on my neck and pleasure from the roaming hands that slid down my body to my pulsing dick.

I let out a curse when he unbuckled my belt and shoved his hand down into my pants without a warning and palmed my erection. I bucked up into the dry calloused hands and bit down on my lips to keep the sounds in while I still could. I knew it wouldn't be long before Flynn wouldn't allow silence from me. He never lets me stay silent for long.

In the harsh movements of his hand against my dick, I had almost forgotten about his other hand until it parted my jacket and brushed against a nipple. I felt a trickle of blood rolling down my chin as I broke through the skin of my lip. My eyes were shut tight as I fought to keep quiet.

My plans were shot though when a slick, hot appendage lapped at the red line on my chin and followed it up to my lips, easily forcing them apart and plundering my mouth. In the back of my mind I realized that this was the first kiss I had received all night. With my teeth digging into my lip reminding me to keep quiet, I let out a deep moan, unable to keep them in.

It was like the sound was the official starting sound as I suddenly brought my hands up to join in. I needed to touch him and I needed to touch him_ now._ I moved my hands up to the ties on his armor hoping to remove them before I fell further under Flynn's spell, but before I could even get one undone, Flynn's hands removed themselves from my body and he stepped away.

I let out a whine at the loss of sensations and tried to focus my eyes on him through my haze of lust. Unsurprisingly, he was smirking at me. I suppose I must have made quite the picture though, flushed and panting with my pants unbuckled and open and my jacket so completely disheveled, and the dark bruise on my neck openly showing for the world to see.

I leaned my head back against the door, closed my eyes, and took a breath. I _knew_ he was going to torture me tonight, but I still hoped that he would have a little mercy. It's been months.

"Yuri."

I opened my eyes again and focused back on him. I watched, mouth dropping, as he reached up to the armor covering his arms and released them effortlessly. They fell to the ground with a loud clang, but I couldn't move my eyes from the Adonis in front of me for anything. He reached down to his belt that held his shirt together next. With practiced ease he pulled the stiff material from his waist and dropped it to the floor with the armor.

I could feel the blood hardening my dick further as I watched the beautiful stripping man before me.

He pulled the shirt off over his head with a graceful arch of his back that made his abs standout in the shade of the room. When the shirt joined the steadily growing pile of clothing on the floor, Flynn returned his gaze to me. I gave a deep swallow and took a hesitant step forward only to watch as his smirk faded into a glare. Damn. He was going to make me stand here and suffer through it all wasn't he? Without any argument, I obediently stepped back against the door, knowing that if I didn't do as he said, I may not ever get to cum tonight. He made that clear a few years ago. That was a night I definitely do _not_ want to repeat.

The smirk returned to his face as he reached down to the snap on his pants all the while keeping his eyes on me. My eyes, however could only follow the hand that trailed down his body and swiftly opened the pants and gave them a gentle push downwards. I heard the gasp that left my lips but couldn't find it in myself to really care as those pants fell to the bottom of his hips and _clung,_ effectively keeping his dick covered. I held back my groan of frustration though as he took a step and those damn pants fell less than an inch lower, _but still shielded his dick_. With every step closer, the pants would drop just the slightest bit further, but never really revealing anything, until he stood right in front of me again, his body just barely pressing against mine.

I refocused my eyes up to meet his and then I heard the distinct sound of fabric hitting the floor. _Oh God._ His pants finally fell. My frustrated growl couldn't be held back. Flynn stood naked right in front of me but was too close for me to look down and see him. His smirk only seemed to widen though at the sound.

Without giving it another thought, I moved forward, slamming my body into Flynn unable to take anymore of his tormenting. I caught his gasp of surprise in my mouth as I pressed my lips against his, desperate for any kind of friction against my body. I only took two steps, but suddenly I felt his hands on my shoulders and my body being turned with his. He pulled back only long enough to shoot me a glare and then he gave me a hard shove and I fell backwards onto a soft mattress.

A breath of air left my lungs at the contact and I looked up to Flynn, ready to pounce on him again, when he suddenly straddled my hips. My mouth dried at the sight of his legs spread wide over me, his dick, hard and red standing right in my line of vision. For just a second my mind blanked, but it was all the time Flynn needed apparently because by the time I thought to react I felt his hand grabbing my wrists and pulling them above me. I opened my mouth to comment when he reached down to my waist. My mouth quickly shut again as I leaned my head back. If he was finally going to touch me, then there was no way I was going to complain.

I let out a slight moan as he pulled off my belt and I anxiously waited for the hand to return to the hem of my pants. And then, all of a sudden, it was clear that he wasn't granting me any relief at all. My eyes shot open as he tied my belt around my wrists still held above my head even as I struggled.

"Flynn!" I shouted out up at him, accompanied by a harsh glare. That damn smirk was all I got in return. I threw my head back and moaned out in frustration. I wanted him so badly.

Then I felt it. A single, light touch of a finger trailing down my arm to my shoulder and teasingly pressing against the bruise from earlier. This time, the moan that left my lips was purely from pleasure. I felt my breath quickening as the finger lightly touched my neck before moving down to the top of my collar bone. I tilted my head to the side and arched my back, hoping that I could get closer to the pleasuring feeling. The light touch receded only for a second before returning and feathering its way down to a nipple and tracing around it, but never actually touching the nub. I gasped and moaned and arched into the hand, needing to feel more. The finger moved away from the nipple leaving me frustrated again, but it still continued downwards. I held my breath as it ghosted across my own abs and finally reached the hem of my pants. And froze there.

My resolve broke.

"GOD FLYNN! Please! Please stop torturing me! Ah…Please…" I gasped out and arched my back trying to get my point across. "Please touch me, take my pants off PLEASE! Fuck. I wanna feel your hands on my dick, Flynn! I _need_ to feel you. _Oh God please Flynn…"_ I trailed off into a moan as the gentle, light touch finally moved in a rush and began pulling at my pants in earnest. Within seconds my pants and underwear were laying on the ground along with Flynn's clothing. The only thing left was my jacket that I knew Flynn was going to leave.

I almost sobbed with relief as my dick was released into the open and that demon hand finally grasped onto it. The hand felt amazing as it gave a sharp squeeze then moved up and down in a familiar motion. My moans escalated as his hand moved faster and faster. I could already feel my orgasm approaching and I contemplated not saying anything. I wanted to cum now, but I knew that Flynn wanted me to cum only when he was shoved deep inside me, so I turned my head and gave another moan and spoke as best I could to get my point across.

"Flynn- I'm…ah! I'm gonna…" I groaned as the hand left my erection again and I bit down on my lip in my frustration. I stared up into Flynn's face, knowing he would be able to see the begging written all over my face and hoped that he would give in just this once. The heat and lust in his gaze made my balls tighten further. Fuck I was so close. I shut my eyes back, not knowing that I would last much longer if I kept looking at him.

I felt his body lifting off mine and I held back my groaning. This would either be a _really _good thing or a _really_ bad thing. I didn't open my eyes to find out, but as I felt the hands pulling my legs up, I gave a moan of excited pleasure. It was a really good thing this time. The hands moved down my legs to my ass and I tried to control my breathing as I felt them parting my cheeks. Oh fuck. Was Flynn going to…?

There was no way that I could stifle my cry of surprise when I felt that same slick appendage sliding from the back of my ass to right behind my balls in one fluid motion. The cries didn't stop as the tongue moved back down to my entrance and swirled around a couple times before lightly pressing inside. That tongue of his should be illegal. It was killing me. I felt my body shaking as his tongue pressed in deeper before it was suddenly pulled away.

I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes again, curious as to what Flynn was doing now. My eyes widened as he had three fingers in his mouth and pulled them out. They were slick with his saliva and I felt the anxiousness that only came from knowing that you were seconds away from having immense pleasure. As his hand descended I held my breath and watched, completely focused on the fingers that disappeared under my body and pressed against my entrance much like his tongue did earlier.

The first slid in easily, my hole already slicken with saliva from his tongue. I moaned out and shut my eyes again, unable to keep them open as I raised my hips and lowered them slowly, dying to feel the finger going deeper. Again I raised my hips and lowered them, harder this time, loving the feel of his finger pressing deeper and deeper. I felt the second finger prodding my entrance as I raised my hips again. As I slid back down, the second finger slipped in beside the first. It was tighter than I remembered, but that was expected after 4 months of no contact. It didn't stop me though. I pulled up again and pressed down onto the fingers moaning at the sensation that wasn't quite pain, but very close.

"M-more Flynn. Another? Please." I mumbled out, needing to feel the stinging that I knew would come with the third finger. I sighed happily when he obliged and I lifted my hips again and slowly placed them back down over the fingers. The stinging I predicted appeared just as I thought it would and I moaned loudly, happy to feel it. I pulled up faster this time and slammed back down, shoving the fingers farther inside me and moaned louder as I felt them both pulling me apart and digging into my prostate. The combination of pain and pleasure came close to sending me over the edge so I raised my hips again, forcing the fingers from my body.

I opened my eyes and stared up into Flynn's letting him know wordlessly that I was ready for him. He leaned down over me and in a rare show of gentleness, stared deeply into my eyes as he pressed his dick against my hole and touched his lips to mine in what could only be called a gentle caress. I moaned softly before he pulled back suddenly and smirked. Then, I realized what that gentle, sweet kiss was. It was an apology.

I screamed out as his hips suddenly and without warning, slammed forward into mine and his dick was shoved fully into me to the hilt. The ripping pain took the edge of my oncoming orgasm, but as he pulled back and shifted forward again, just as hard, and his dick rubbed right against my prostate, the pleasure suddenly returned full force. I raised my hips just as he pulled back again and I let them fall back down as he moved forward, pressing deeply into my prostate forcing a deep throaty moan from me. The pain tore through me but was easily overridden by the immense pleasure.

I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling of Flynn's dick pulsing inside me as it pulled back and forward harder and faster. He needed no encouragement to go deeper or harder or faster and I didn't offer any. He knew what I wanted and needed without having to be asked. I arched my back as he wrapped his arms under me and lifted me up into his lap, my still tied arms slipping over his head and around his neck as I adjusted my position and rode him. His hips steadily rose and fell, pushing up against me and then pulling away as I lifted my hips and slammed them back down over him again and again.

I felt the rush of pleasure racing over me that signaled an approaching orgasm and I squeezed my muscles in my ass together, hoping to pull Flynn's from him as well. I heard a deep groan tear from his throat as he shoved me back down to the bed and as impossible as it was to believe, his hips moved faster still. I moaned and shoved my mouth against his as I felt my balls tighten.

My eyes squeezed shut and I arched my back again, a cry of pleasure leaving my mouth as Flynn gave a deep, hard thrust that struck my prostate head on and tore my orgasm from me. My head fell backwards as I screamed loving the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of me mid orgasm, then I heard his deeply satisfied moan and the final hard strike of his hips against mine and the stream of liquid hitting a target deep inside my body. A final moan left my lips as my orgasm began to fade.

Flynn collapsed on top of me. I only just now took notice of the layer of sweat covering his body and my own. The night air felt good as it connected with the sweat and cooled our overheated bodies. I heard a slight chuckle and knew that Flynn was coming back to reality. His arms pressed into the space around my head and pushed to raise him up. He lay with his body still against mine, dick still inside of me, and propped on his elbows. A content smile graced his face, the same smile I fell in love with all those years ago when we were just kids.

"It's good to see you again, Yuri." He said in a soft voice. I smiled a genuine smile back up at him, completely agreeing.

"It's good to see you too." His eyes never drifted away from mine for just a second, as he reached behind his neck to pull the belt from around my wrists. With my arms freed, I took hold of his face and brought it down close to mine and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, his smile, if possible, seemed even brighter than before.

"I love you Yuri." I couldn't keep the smile from my face if I tried.

"I love you too, Flynn."

He turned over to lie on the bed and wrapped his arms around me as he settled into a comfortable position. Without thinking about it, I immediately snuggled up right against him and laid my head against his chest. The last thought I had before falling asleep was how nice the fingers running through my hair felt and how much I missed it.

….

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I particularly enjoyed this story. I made Flynn more aggressive than usually. I normally rather him being more gentle, but this wasn't that bad. I kinda liked rough Flynn. ;) I hope you all did too!_

_I don't really have anyone to dedicate this too, but it feels like I should. So I'll just dedicate it to my good friend little rosebud and the illusive Saenda! Happy dedication! And early anniversary!_

_~Nakia_


End file.
